D E A D
by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999
Summary: kita akan selalu mencintai walau kita berada di dunia yang sama bukan begitu Ren.


**Title: D E A D**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance**

**Pair: Jesse & Ren K**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan battle brawlers is not mine**

**Summary: kita akan selalu mencintai walau kita berada di dunia yang sama bukan begitu Ren.**

**Warning: Yaoi (berhubung author ini penyuka hubungan menyimpang dan hubungan yang lurus jadi mohon maklumi ke eroran otak author ini), OOC (maklumi author ini yang membuat Jesse mungkin lebih OOC dari karakter aslinya), Gj (itu sudah pasti). Di usahakan se In Character mungkin.**

**So jika anda tidak suka fic ini silahkan tekan tombol back. Berhubung author tidak suka di flame, dalam bentuk pair maka author juga gak akan ngeflame fic/pair orang lain. Menerima kritikan yang membangun. Okey**

**Happy reading minna-san**

Pemakaman

Suara rintik air hujan mengiringi kepergian seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik berbadan mungil dengan kulit kecoklatan yang indah, para sahabat dari pemuda tersebut menangis sejadi-jadinya, harusnya sekarang mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan Emperor Barodius bukan malah duka cita begini

Mereka terus berdiri di makam pemuda berambut putih itu tak mempedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka, para sahabat sekaligus mantan rival mereka telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing meninggalkan pemuda berambut hitam kehijauan *eh rambut shun itu hitam ke hijauan atau hitam aja ya* dan pemuda berambut coklat

Shun dengan Dan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadian, shun terus memeluk sang kekasih bagaimana pun dia tahu bahwa Ren adalah sahabat yang selalu menemani Dan.

Dan selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena kelalaiannya menjaga Ren, bahkan Bakugan Ren tak mau berbicara bahkan untuk menunjukkan dia masih hidup atau tidak*nama bakugan ren apa ya*  
Shun berhasil membujuk kekasihnya pulang dan meninggalkan makam sahabatnya

Tak di sadari seorang pemuda berambut blonde melangkahkan kakinya ke arah makam Ren, pemuda berambut blonde tampak kusut mata yang berair dan kucel oke kata-kata author tadi mengatakan Jesse kucel itu jahat banget tapi bagaimana lagi author inginya begitu

Back to story

Pemuda itu berhenti tepat di saat sepasang kekasih itu pulang dan memandang Dan serta Shun dengan senyum tipis nan lembut terlihat aura membunuh dari Dan Makuso

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Ren" ucapnya sambil membungkuk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju makam Ren

Satu kata yang terlintas di otak Dan 'Kenapa dengan Jesse, pemuda yang harusnya tertawa atas kematian seorang brawlers kini memandangnya dengan ekspresi MENYESAL' itu rahasia author

Jesse terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan makam orang yang di cintainya, satu tarikan nafas mengawali Jesse untuk memulai perkataannya

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Jesse yang kini matanya sudah tak bisa di ajak kompromi mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang sempat ia tahan sambil terus membungkukan badanya pertanda dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya

"Seharusnya aku yang mati bukan kau Ren... Maafkan aku..." sesal Jesse yup Ren melindungi Jesse saat Barodius akan menyerang Jesse, Ren mengorbankan dirinya demi Jesse

"... KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGIKU HAH, SEHARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN AKU MATI, SEHARUSNYA KAU HIDUP PENUH TAWA SEKARANG, BUKAN DI TEMPAT KOTOR DAN PENGAP INI, SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERADA DI SINI, KENAPA KAU MELINDUNGIKU..." teriaknya mencoba menahan perasaan bersalah yang menderanya

"… kau kenapa pergi Ren, aku belum mengungkapkan apa yang ingin aku katakan…" ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan jatuh terduduk di depan makam Ren

Dan serta shun menatap Jesse dengan khawatir, meskipun dia musuh tetapi Dan tau Jesse sangat menyayangi Ren

Jesse terus menangis dan meminta maaf. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup oleh air hujan yang dari tadi tak berhenti untuk meneteskannya. Kaki Jesse telah kram tak kuat untuk menahan berat badanya, di tatapnya figura hitam dengan foto Ren yang memakai jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, membuat pemuda berambut perak itu terlihat sangat ganteng*menurutku sih* sekali lagi dia mengucapkan kata'Maaf'  
Kesadaran Jesse menurun dan membuatnya limbung di depan makam Ren, 3 kata yang membuat dua orang kaget

"…I Love You Ren…"

Dan Jesse telah tak sadarkan diri

Mansion Marucho

Beberapa orang telah menunggu dokter spectra *kazui: 'duaagh' kenapa spectra jadi dokter* keluar dari kamar dengan warna pintu coklat, memberi tahu kabar Jesse yang kini mereka anggap sahabat, di sofa berwarna krem duduk bocah kecil berambut pirang pendek yang bernama Marucho, di sisi kirinya ada nurzak dan di sisi kananya ada Gill, lalu Lynx dan Prince Hydron dan di sofa depan Marucho duduk Dan serta Shun di sebelah kanan ada fabia dan Mira dan di sebelah kirinya ada Masquerade

Pintu berwarna coklat itu telah terbuka menampilkan sosok berambut pirang jabrik serta memakai topeng, pria itu menuju ke kumpulan para pemuda-pemudi itu, baru saja pria bernama lengkap Spectra Phantom akan duduk dia sudah di serbu dengan pertanyaan dari adiknya ini, menanyakan kabar Jesse, serta raut muka khawatir.

"Jesse baik-baik saja, dia cuma kedinginan dan kelaparan" jawab Spectra yang tadi di tanya Mira tentang keadaan Jesse

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menghela nafas lega mendengarnya, sebuah senyuman muncul di setiap bibir pria serta wanita di dalam ruangan itu

Suara derap langkah melangkah ke arah mereka, terlihat di pintu terdapat dua pria dan satu bakugan, yang tak lain adalah Jake, Gus dan Sabator dan tak lama kemudian pintu kamar yang tadi di huni Jesse terbuka menampakkan Jesse yang terbalut piyama tidur berwarna kuning, dengan celana berwarna sama dengan piyamanya melangkah menuju pintu keluar mansion Marucho

Tak mempedulikan para manusia yang memanggilnya yang di inginkan Jesse adalah berada di sana, di makam Ren, hatinya sudah hancur dan remuk, setelah keluar dari mansion Jesse melangkah mengikuti kata hatinya serta mengikuti langkah kakinya dan dia tiba di tempat di mana Emperor Barodius dan Kazarina berada

Jesse terus melangkah menuju tempat di mana Emperor Barodius duduk, Jesse telah memegang sebuah pisau yang dia dapat dari mansion Marucho, dia mengarahkanya ke Kazarina terlebih dahulu dan melemparnya tepat mengenai jantung Kazarina.

" Aku peringatkan padamu, jangan pernah lagi melukai orang, bukanya kau juga sedih kehilangan Ren" peringat Jesse sambil menancapkan pisau itu kembali ke jantung Kazarina

Pisau itu di putar-putarnya dan menghasilkan darah yang menggenang di bawah tubuh Kazarina, baju yang di pakai Kazarina telah basah kuyup oleh darahnya sendiri, mirip dengan saat Ren mati di bunuh Barodius

Barodius hanya tersenyum menjengkelkan menatap Jesse yang telah di pengaruhi oleh amarahnya, Jesse terus menendang-nendang, menginjak bahkan memutilasi tubuh Kazarina

"Apa sudah cukup" tanya Barodius yang telah bosan menatap tingkah laku Jesse yang dari tadi mengamuk kepadanya demi membalaskan rasa sakit Ren *seperti author saja* pertanyaan Barodius tak di hiraukan Jesse sekarang Jesse melangkah menuju dunia penuh cahaya seperti yang di katakan Ren,

Pandangannya kosong kakinya tak mempedulikan hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya, sudah lupakan yang kalian tanyakan apa Jesse sudah makan? Dan jawabanya BELUM, oh ayolah siapa yang mau makan saat baru putus cinta hm.

Tubuh Jesse limbung dan pingsan, tubuhnya terlalu lelah berjalan samar-samar terlihat seseorang beradan besar menggendongnya dengan berlari kearah mansion Marucho yang tak jauh dari jalanan itu

Tubuh Jesse terbaring lemah di kasur berwarna putih, tak menyangka bahwa Jesse bisa melakukan ini semua, mereka dari dulu rival, tapi persahabatan mereka sangat erat

Jesse Dream on (Jesse POV)

Aku di mana? tempat apa ini, kenapa ini sunyi sekali dan kenapa semuanya putih, dimana aku tempat Barodius tak seputih ini di sana gelap

Aku menyusuri lorong-lorong ini, mengikuti langkah kakiku untuk keluar menuju ujung lorong ini tapi tunggu sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggilku

"Jesse"

Apa aku salah dengar mana mungkin Ren berada di tempat ini, Ren kan sudah mati, mana mungkin dia berada di tempat aneh seperti ini

Sosok itu berada di ujung lorong ini ada seorang pemuda berambut perak berbadan pendek*ups* berkulit coklat, ya dia Ren, Ren pemuda yang ku cintai sedang berlari menuju tempatku berada aku berlari menuju tempat Ren dan memeluknya erat saat aku sudah berada di depan Ren dia juga memlukku erat

"Kau.. Kenapa meninggalkanku" tanyaku ingin menangis lagi biarlah untuk hari ini saja aku menunjukkan sisi OOC ku

"Jesse, ini sudah tuhan yang menakdirkan, kau fikir aku mau" jawab Ren dengan tampang sebal memandang Jesse yang meneteskan air matanya

"Jangan pergi ku mohon Ren, aku.. Aku gak bisa hidup tanpamu" pintaku sambil mengeluarkan air mataku

"Aku mencintaimu Ren, aku sangat mencintaimu" ungkapku sambil memeluk Ren dengan kuat takut jika di lepaskan Ren akan pergi lagi meninggalkanku

"Aku tau Jesse, aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi dunia kita berbeda Jesse, aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" balas Ren sambil melepaskan pelukanku

"Ingat Jesse cintaku itu selalu ada di sini. Walau kita jauh tapi di sini ada cinta kita. Cintaku akan selalu bersamamu walau kita berbeda dunia, karena aku mencintaimu Jesse, I LOVE YOU, I VERY LOVE YOU, VERY LOVE YOU" ucap Ren di saat tubuhnya menghilang dari pandanganku

"Jesse… Jesse"

Jesse Dream off (Jesse POV off)

"Jesse... Jesse" panggil seorang pria berbadan besar yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jake

Jesse membuka matanya, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dia ketahui adalah mansion Marucho, Jesse mengedarkan pandanganya dan mencoba mengenali siapa saja yang berada di sana

"Aku tau kau sangat menyayanginya tapi kau tak boleh membiarkan tubuhmu terluka" ucap Dan sambil menjitak kepala Jesse

2 tahun kemudian

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru Jesse" ucap teman-teman Jesse yang kini menikah dengan Jake

"Jake, bolehkah aku mengadopsi seorang anak" izin Jesse apa Jesse seorang UKE yang kerjanya hanya menerima, menuruti sang dominan tentu saja jawabnya NO  
Jesse adalah sang SEME

Jesse hidup bahagia dengan Jake serta anak asuh mereka yang di adopsi Jesse sebelum dia menikah dengan Jake

Dan cerita ini di akhiri dengan Gajenya.

**END**

Author Note:

Hallo semuanya saya author baru di fandom BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS

Aku penggemar Bakugan walau yang pertama NARUTO dan yang ke dua BLEACH tetapi aku suka Bakugan kok

Aku sangat suka Bakugan, tetapi nama-nama chara-chara Bakugan apalagi nama Bakuganya aku gak hafal paling cuma beberapa

Yang aku ingat ni ya, Dan pathnernya Drago, Nurzak pathnernya Sabator, Marucho ah aku bingung ini anak boncel*di tenggelemin Marucho* punya berapa bakugan sih ni anak, Emperor Barodius pathnernya si Dharak sok keren itu. Fabia aku lupa nama bakugan ni cewek cantik.

Ada yang mau ngasih tau aku para reader tentang character+Bakuganya kalau ada aku ucapkan THANKYOU VERY MUCH, aku tunggu loh.

Oh ya kalau ada TYPO maklumi ya,

Ne semuanya boleh minta review,

REVIEW PLEASE

(PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999 09:19 15 OKTOBER 2012)

Kakak aku menyayangimu


End file.
